ghettobuildingfandomcom-20200213-history
Money
Did you mean Capitalism? 'Money '''is what the world revolves around, and anyone that tells you differently is WRONG. Parents have to have money to pay for insurance, bills, a place to live, forms of entertainment, clothes, groceries, and most annoying of all, they're kids. Kids don't understand why money is so important and why people need it so badly. So if you take some money from a person and he knows it, be prepared to run because you will be attacked. Furiously. The cost you took doesn't matter. It could be a dollar, a quarter, a dime, or a penny, or even ten dollars (yeah, you don't shoot very high) and it still would be too much for the man to not make you risk your life running for hours through different climates of the world. There was this one boy who ran five miles at a constant speed from this man because he stole a nickel, back in 2003. I mean, COME ON. Do people have to really be that way? And in the end, the kid got stabbed in the back with a knife and kicked while he was down. That's pretty bad. And the man sued the kid, too. How money works WTF, money doesn't work, people work to make money. How money works is we apply for a job, and if they accept you, then you start working for them with an income. Now, you'll probably choose some stupid gay store like McDonalds or Burger King to work at, or maybe even Walmart, but you'll still make some profit. If you're the idiot who thinks they know what they're talking about, then you probably think that earning $200 a month is good income. Well, NO, it's NOT. That may be a small fraction of how much you have to pay for your house. The government Plain and simple, the government pretty much controls where all the money goes. Being very greedy, the government decides that it's best if taxes existed, so that way, people can build horrible wonderful things like schools and convenient stores, which want more money from you by advertising. The stocks The Stock Market, which is a good part of why this economy of ours (the U.S./the world) is falling, has been crashing, as it has lost a lot more money than it is supposed to be losing, and greedy and/or stingy people are all buying stocks so that when the stock market goes back up they can finally get what they want - money. This has been happening recently as the Stock Market has went up some, and it's made people happier. The banks Well, the bigger part of why the economy sucks right now is because banks are being retarded and giving money/homes to hobos who can't afford it. Banks are trying to be nice people when they are actually blowing up all over the place, like schools should be doing, but aren't.. And the banks are losing money that they are supposed to have, so they are in turn making citizens mad. Very mad. To the point where citizens of America decide that burning the banks is going to be a good idea in the future. It is. Nah. Well....Maybe. Probably. Yep. Oh yeah. Definitely. Categories of Lifestyles People are often grouped into categories based on their lifestyle. Pretty racist, man. Poor People who are poor are so often called "hobos" or "homeless" even though they are often not. They simply do not have a high income at all and so they aren't doing very well at life at the moment. They have some things to worry about as they often starve. Not good. Middle-classed This is what George Coward was until he invented the bush and changed his name. He then got rich and famous. This category even has categories itself: *'Lower Middle-Classed: 'This is what people who think they poor are, like your friends who complain about how rich you are when you're really middle classed. This category also involves people who have lower classed cars and think that the world owes them something. Others, who are obviously right, think otherwise. *'Regular Middle-Classed: '''While not often called this, it is the main basic point of what most people are, and who go to public schools probably are. They want to be just like everyone else, because they don't think they fit in, when they really do. Disgusting. '''Upper Middle-Classed: '''These are the people with the houses that are like quadrouple wide trailers with 567 inch plasma screen that like takes up their whole wall. Yeah, not even HD could be clear enough for those kind of TVs. Rich/Wealthy/Mean Rich people often do not contribute their money to others, and so they stay wealthy. The saying, "The rich get richer", which is, you know, faggot-like, is annoying when it is referred to in modern times because it is true, but only because the rich decide to do it that way. Only a small percentage of rich people are famous, actually, and even a smaller percentage are celebrities. And you know, only a few are famous celebrities, people like Albert Einstein and Clint Eastwood. Yeah. Them.